agent time travelers pilot
by hatchet.chef
Summary: .


**In Orlando, Florida.**

**In a secret underground lab where only spies can go.**

Tyler and Zoey were carrying a bag of money.

Tyler and Zoey bring the money to Cari who was a mad scientist.

"Here you go boss, we robbed the bank." Tyler says giving her the bag of money.

Zoey gives Cari the other bag of money.

"Thank you both. Now all we need is the other agents to bring me so money and tools." Cari says.

Tyler and Zoey sit down in their seats in front of a large meeting table.

"Now we need to wait for Agent Alejandro, Agent Noah, and Agent Gwen." Cari says.

"I wish Noah, my boyfriend, would hurry up." Zoey sighs.

"It still creeps me out in so many ways you're dating him." Tyler says.

Zoey punches Tyler in the arm.

Tyler rubs his arm.

Alejandro runs inside the room, riding on a bull.

Alejandro grabs bombs, guns, bazookas, flame throwers, and lazers from the bull.

"I got the weapons." Alejandro says putting the weapons on the table.

"About time. Now wheres everyone else?" Cari complains.

"The plan has to start sooner or later." Zoey pouts.

Gwen and Noah come in riding on a pony.

Cari facepalms.

"WEE! Pony adventure!" Gwen says happily.

"I wish I was dead." Noah frowns.

Gwen and Noah get off the pony.

Gwen holds the sack of money.

Noah holds a box of science tools.

Gwen puts the sack of money on the table.

Noah gives the toolbox to Cari.

"Is this the final tools we need?" Cari asks.

"Yes boss." Noah nods.

"YES! NOW FINALLY I CAN BUILT IT.." Cari screams.

Everyone laughs.

Cari works on her project.

"Everyone split the money evenly." Cari demands.

Everyone splits $400.

"It's done..I finally completed my project!" Cari grins.

Everyone is in shock.

"It's finally finished..?" Noah asks.

"THE TIME MACHINE IS COMPLETE!" Cari screams in joy.

"WOOT!" Gwen cheers.

Everyone cheers and dances.

"Now we need our test monkies.." Cari says.

"What do you mean? I thought we were your test monkies?" Alejandro asks.

"You're my spies! Of course you are but I need 6 more random people." Cari says.

"Unprofessional agents? Normal people? No way! Really?" Zoey asks.

"Yes way, we need 6 random people to join us and help us with our experiment." Cari says.

"Well who?" Alejandro asks.

"Not who, what." Cari says.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"Exactly. Bring me one terrorist, one manwhore, one lesbian, one hippy, one rich girl, and one cheerleader." Cari demands.

"Are we going to all go together or separate?" Alejandro asks.

"All of you guys will go together, I don't care where you find them just get them! GO!" Cari demands.

The agents shrug an walk out of the meeting room.

The agents take an elevator out of the underground.

They get into their black van and drive.

Noah drives.

"Where to?" Noah asks.

"Hmm.. from my guess we can find a hippy near a flower field or something." Alejandro guesses.

Noah drives to a flower field.

The agents get out of the van.

"Is that a hippy?" Gwen asks.

"He's passed out thats for sure." Zoey says.

Noah walks up to the hippy.

" ?" Noah asks.

The hippy wakes up.

"Peace man, the human I be is Ezekiel." Ezekiel introduces.

"What?" Noah asks.

"His name is Ezekiel." Gwen says.

"Okay well lets kidnap him." Noah says.

Tyler grabs Ezekiel and shoves him in the van.

The agents run into the van and drive off.

"Woah man! Watch the beads bro!" Ezekiel says.

"Next we need a rich girl.." Tyler says.

"It's Orlando this should be easy." Tyler teases.

Noah drives to a random mansion.

"So were going to kidnap whoever lives here?" Tyler asks while grabbing a bag.

"Pretty much." Noah nods.

Zoey grabs climbing equitement and starts climbing on the mansion.

Zoey reaches a sledgehammer from her pocket and breaks a window.

Zoey jumps inside the window.

"What the? Who are you?" Dakota asks.

Zoey throws a net over Dakota.

Zoey throws Dakota out the window.

Alejandro catches Dakota and throws her into the van.

Zoey jumps out the window by sliding down a rope.

The agents run off to the van and drive off.

"Next we need a cheerleader." Noah says while driving to a random school.

"Who the hell are you people?" Dakota asks.

Gwen handcuffes her and duct tapes her mouth.

"Sh sh sh." Tyler says.

"Look a cheerleader walking home!" Noah points.

"GRAB HER!" Gwen yells.

Alejandro jumps out of the van.

Alejandro grabs Lindsay.

"AAAAAHHH RAPIST!" Lindsay screams.

Alejandro covers her mouth and handcuffes her.

Alejandro throws Lindsay into the van.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asks.

"HEYEAYHEYAHAYA!" Gwen sings.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"You wouldn't understand me." Gwen sighs.

"That's okay because nobody does." Tyler says.

Lindsay giggles.

"Now we need to find a lesbian..." Noah says driving.

"Just drive to the pride party." Zoey says.

"No shit." Noah says.

"Bleh." Zoey smiles.

"Bleh." Noah winks.

Noah parks the van near a pride party.

Gwen gets out of the van and grabs her pepperspray.

A random lesbain walks by Gwen.

"Hey you what's your name?" Gwen asks.

"Izzy?" Izzy responds.

"Good enough." Gwen shrugs.

Gwen peppersprays Izzy.

"OUCH! I can't see!" Izzy shouts.

Gwen throws Izzy in the van.

Noah drives off.

"Manwhore is next!" Alejandro says.

Noah drives to a dark ghetto alley.

Tyler gets out of the van.

"YO DA DADA!" A ghetto girl screams.

"The hell i'm not." Chris denies.

"DA FUCK YO ASS IS!" A ghetto girl screams.

Tyler grabs Chris.

"Run away with me!" Tyler says.

"Winning!" Chris shrugs.

Tyler and Chris jump into the van.

Noah drives off and parks near a hobo shelter.

"Where the hell do we find a terrorist in America?" Tyler asks.

"Who knows." Gwen shrugs.

"Did someone say terrorist?" Harold asks while looking through the van window.

"Umm. Are you one?" Noah asks.

"Sh. Yes." Harold nods.

"Get in the van." Noah demands.

Harold gets inside the van.

Noah drives to the secret agent parking lot.

"Everyone get into the elevator." Tyler demands.

Everyone gets inside the elevator.

Tyler puts in his key.

The elevator goes underground into the lab.

"We brought people." Zoey says.

"Perfect. Hello humans." Cari says.

"What's this? Who are you?" Lindsay asks.

"I'm Cari, soon to be known as the world's greatest scientist. I invented the time machine." Cari introduces.

"What! No way! Those only exist in movies!" Chris says.

"Welcome to reality." Cari says.

"What does that have to do with us?" Dakota asks.

"You humans and my agents will be testing out the time machine, i'll be watching you guys on a tracker to make sure things go in order." Cari explains.

"So who's the agents?" Izzy asks.

"All of you guys are agents now. You belong to me." Cari says.

"Like groovy!" Ezekiel smiles.

"Everyone introduce themselves." Cari demands.

"I'm Zoey and my boyfriend is Noah." Zoey introduces.

"I'm Noah and my girlfriend is Zoey." Noah introduces.

"I'm Tyler and this is Jackass! Just kidding." Tyler jokes.

Lindsay giggles.

"I'm Alejandro and I love everything mexican. VIVA MEXICO!" Alejandro says.

"I'm Gwen..I love fairytales and everything kiddie! Hehehe." Gwen smiles.

"Now you humans introduce yourself." Cari demands.

"I'm Lindsay." Lindsay introduces.

"I'm Dakota and don't mess with me." Dakota pouts.

"The name is Ezekiel, peace be with ya'll!" Ezekiel says.

"Sup bros, i'm Izzy! MONSTER TRUCKS!" Izzy says.

"I'm Harold and I will kill you all." Harold says.

"I'm Chris, I'm really nice and sweet.I wish someone would give me a chance." Chris sighs.

"Aww!" All the girls say except Izzy.

Chris smiles.

"Okay well anyways your job is to go to all the places this world has been through from the past and to check up on the future. The time machine will appear when the whole group says TIME MACHINE TIME TEEN!" Cari explains.

"When do we get back home?" Lindsay asks.

"When you visit all the places you are ordered to." Cari explains.

"How long do we stay at a place?" Dakota asks.

"For at last a day then you guys will go to sleep." Cari explains.

"Sleep where?" Zoey asks.

"In your tents of course." Cari says.

Cari gives everyone their own tent.

"So with the time machine, we just type in any time era and it will take us there?" Noah asks.

"Pretty much the only place you can't go is to the present, which is now." Cari says.

Everyone nods.

"When are we going to start this project?" Tyler asks.

"Tomorrow morning." Cari explains.

Cari gives everyone a webcamera to chat her on.

"Whenever I need you, this will come on. When you need me, mine will come on." Cari explains.

"Okay i'm ready." Harold says.

"Alright. Down the hall there's a cabin for each of you guys to sleep. Please rest for tomorrows adventure." Cari demands.

Everyone nods.

They all go into the cabin and sleep for tomorrows time traveling adventure.


End file.
